


god only knows what i'd be without you

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Robert and Aaron spend a gentle moment together in their kitchen, in the early hours of the morning.





	god only knows what i'd be without you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know where this came from, but i finally finished college for christmas, so i wrote a little something 
> 
> tumblr: @prettyboysugden

**_ god only knows what I’d be without you _ **

Moonlight seeped into the kitchen through gaps in the blinds, stripes of white fading into tinges of blue, and all Aaron could think about was how perfect Robert looked as the natural light hit his skin, eyes looking even bluer, with those specks of green and gold that only Aaron could see when he got up close. Aaron had told Robert so much how he loved his eyes, how they changed, dependent on weather. When it was gloomy outside, his eyes matched the weather, going a shade of dark blue, the iris and pupil blending together. In summer, his eyes matched the sky, pale blue and Aaron caught himself staring once too often. When he squinted, wrinkles appeared next to his eyes, and Aaron found it so endearing.  But, he had to admit, that now, in the moonlight, was when Robert looked the best. He had a dusty pink blush on his cheeks, hair soft and flat against his head, and on his body – Aaron’s old clothes.

The radio played. Robert always kept radio stations that played relaxing music on, more than likely old songs from decades ago. Both Aaron and Liv liked to make jokes about him being an old man, but they would enjoy the serenity it allowed. Every so often, they’d be caught singing along to one of the songs, with a smile on their face. The opening distinctive sounds of The Beach Boys played out, quiet, yet prominent in the silent room. Aaron smiled shyly, and looked downcast, eyes now fixated on Robert’s hands. They’d been out all night, a date night at a nice restaurant. Didn’t do it often, choosing more to stay closer to home, or having nights in, but Aaron had pulled off an excellent deal for the scrapyard and Robert wanted to celebrate properly.

“May I?” Aaron asked and he probably wouldn’t have done had he been stone cold sober, but Robert looked _beautiful_ and Aaron felt reminiscent.

“You want to dance?” Robert responded, but wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist. “Took you a lot to even think about dancing at our wedding.”

Aaron snorted, but closed his body in on Robert’s, the two of them latching onto each other as if for dear life. “Yeah well that was in front of people. I don’t see anyone here now.”

It wasn’t dancing, per se. More just swaying from side to side, Robert’s feet often colliding with Aaron’s. It wasn’t perfect, but neither were they. Aaron’s head rested on Robert’s shoulder, lips brushing against his exposed neck and neither of them would change this for the world. The moonlight never faded and, coincidentally, neither did their love for each other.

Robert, as he often would, started humming and then singing along, keeping his voice low, like it was meant for Aaron, and Aaron alone. He supposed it was. “ _If you should ever leave me, though life would still go on believe me, the world could show nothing to me so what good would living do me. God only know what I’d be without you.”_ Robert sang, hushed tones in Aaron’s ear, sending unintentional shivers down his spine. He never thought he would get this lucky. Never saw this in his future, as an eighteen year old that had reluctantly come out to the world.

They continued swaying in time to the music, eyes shutting as they moved slowly around the kitchen, neither of them wanting this romantic moment to end. “Reminds me of our wedding.” Robert commented absentmindedly.

“Best day of my life.” Aaron said without even thinking. He kissed Robert’s neck and didn’t want to let go.

“Which one?” Robert chuckled, tilting his face slightly so his lips pressed to Aaron’s head. That was something they did now. One would kiss the other, and then it would be repeated without so much as a second thought.

“Both of them.” Aaron responded. “I got to marry the love of my life twice. Not many people get to say that.”

The song came to an end and the person on the radio spoke, but neither Robert nor Aaron cared about that. They were fixated on each other, still swaying from side to side, bodies pressed together. They didn’t get to share moments like this too often, tipsy and alone at three in the morning, slow songs on the radio and the iridescent light of the moon shining through the window. But it was _perfect_.

 


End file.
